


The class of 3-1

by Katscones



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Highschool AU, It's not right but it's my chatfic I get to decide who swears, Mitsuki just wants to know what the homework is, Tamaki swears, They're all in the same class, Trigger is there but only for like, chatfic, comedy???, half a minute, how does one tag?, i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katscones/pseuds/Katscones
Summary: Mitsuki just wanted to know what the homework was, and in doing so made a very chaotic groupchat.





	The class of 3-1

**Mitsuki** created group **3-1**

** Mitsuki** added **Iori Izumi**, **Yamato Nikaido**, **Tamaki Yotsuba** and **6** others.

** Tenn Kujou** left **3-1**

**Gaku Yaotome **left **3-1**

**Mitsuki**: alright then. 

**Ryuunosuke Tsunashi** left **3-1 **

**Mitsuki**: ALRIGHT I GET IT

**Iori**: Nii-san, calm down.

**Yamato**: wait what.

**Tamaki**: mitsu y did u make a class chat

**Nagi**: oh Mitsuki, were you lonely? Do you need the comfort of your classmates?

**Mitsuki**: NO!!

**Tamaki**: so y did you make it

**Sogo**: Perhaps he needed us for a group project?

**Mitsuki**: I just wanted to know what the history homework was!!!!

**Tamaki**: there was homework?!?

**Iori**: Yes, Yotsuba-san

**Tamaki**: shit y didn't anyone tell meeee???

**Sogo**: Because we assumed you had written it down in your homework diary. At least that's what I assumed, was I wrong?

**Nagi**: History homework? I though we only had English language?

**Yamato**: oh yeah, we had that too.

**Tamaki**: ahhhhhhhhhhhhb stahhhhpppppp

**Sogo**: Tamaki-kun why didn't you write it down?

**Tamaki**: ahhhhhh

**Iori**: It's because he's lazy.

**Mitsuki**: IORI!

**Iori**: Hmm?

**Tamaki**: ahhhhhhhhh what is it

**Tamaki**: iorin can i copy off u

**Iori**: No.

**Tamaki**: souuuuchannn

**Sogo**: Yes?

**Tamaki**: can i copy off u

**Sogo**: Well... Maybe I could help you with it? I don't think it will take too much time if we work together. :)

**Tamaki**: ...

**Tamaki**: rikkkuuuunnn can I copy off u

**Sogo**: Should I be offended?

**Iori**: Yes.

**Nagi**: no! 

**Riku**: Hmm? Tamaki what's wrong?

**Yamato**: Tama is trying to steal peoples homework.

**Riku**: Oh... Right! Tamaki maybe I could help!

**Tamaki**: finallllllyyyy rikkuunnn

**Tamaki**: can u send me a picture of it, i'll make sur e to change it.

**Riku**: I mean... How much will you change?

**Tamaki**: idk

**Yamato**: knowing Tama, he'll probably change nothing.

**Nagi**: No! Let's believe in Tamaki! I'm sure he'll copy it well!

**Yamato**: If any of you escape prison in the future I'll be surprised.

**Iori**: I will.

**Yamato**: Nah you'll probably end up assaulting some guy over quadratic whatever's.

**Iori**: Functions

**Yamato**: Yeah that

**Sogo**: I wonder what I would be imprisoned for?

**Yamato**: Murder.

**Tamaki**: agreed

**Tamaki**: id probs steal some pudding or someting

**Nagi**: And I'd be Arrested for being too irrisistable!!!!

**Mitsuki**: more like too annoying.

**Iori**: Nii-san would most likely be arrested for being too cute

**Mitsuki**: Hey!!!

**Riku**: I don't know what I'd be arrested for...

**Yamato**: idk either

**Tamaki**: maybe for cuddling private donkeys

**Sogo**: That's very specific...

**Riku**: Private... Donkeys?

**Tamaki**: yeah like donkeys owned by someone lese. theyd be super mad cause you touched their donkeys and call the police whod say "u cant touch those donkeys"

**Iori**: "You can't touch those donkeys" 

**Tamaki**: shut up u know it's accurat

**Iori**: Accurat.

**Tamaki**: shut up

**Mitsuki**: I think we've forgotten why I made this chat!!!

**Riku**: Sorry Mitsuki-san! Um... What was the point of the chat?

**Yamato**: something about history homework...

**Tamaki**: shit!

**Sogo**: Language please Tamaki-kun.

**Tamaki**: fuck?

**Sogo**: No...

**Tamaki**: crap?

**Sogo**: Closer!

**Tamaki**: cock?

**Sogo**: No!

**Mitsuki**: This is painful

**Tamaki**: no wait I got it

**Sogo**: ?

**Tamaki**: dick!

**Sogo** left **3-1 **

**Yamato**: lol

**Tamaki**: wat

**Tamaki**: y did sou-chan leave

**Iori**: ...

**Iori**: Do I need to send screenshots?

**Riku**: Tamaki- kun I think he left because you were swearing too much?

**Iori**: That's not it.

**Riku**: Huh? Than what was it?

**Iori**: ...

**Iori**: Do I need to send screenshots?

**Yamato**: I don't think they'd get it with screenshots or whatever.

**Nagi**: Shall I add back Sogo-san?

**Yamato**: Would he want to be added back lol

**Tamaki**: I still dont get why souchan left

**Iori**: Nikaido-san, no.

**Mitsuki**: AHHH HE WON'T NEED TO BE ADDED BACK IF SOMEONE TELLS ME WHAT THE HOEWORK IS

**Riku**: Hoework?

**Tamaki**: mitsu is being dirty

**Mitsuki**: AHH IT WAS A MISSSPELLING JUST WHAT IS THE GODDAMN HOMEWORK

**Riku**: Didn't you finish it in class? It was the source analysis.

**Mitsuki**: I-

**Mitsuki**: I'm going to go to prison for 6 accounts of murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus I swear it took longer to format that than actually write it. Anyway hope you enjoyed my very dumb ADHD Trip(TM)


End file.
